Farmer Beeks' Opple Farm
Farmer Beeks' Opple Farm is an Opple orchard located just outside of Buzzarton run by Clakkerz. It is owned by Beeks the Opple Farmer, and is later taken over by Meagly McGraw. Description The farm consists of a large farmhouse, a barn, an Opple orchard, an Opple crusher and a gatehouse at the entrance. The farmhouse is the largest building in the farm and contains a number of rooms including a kitchen, bathroom, safe room, bedrooms, and an attic. Weeks and his family are found in this building, and later Meagly McGraw takes up residence and hides out in the safe room while Stranger fights his gang. The attic is accessible by climbing a rope and is where Beeks has hidden his stash of Moolah. There is a Bolamite nest in the bathroom, implying that the Clakkerz aren't too adept at taking care of the place. There is a Fuzzle infestation in the barn, with two Clakkerz arguing over who should get rid of them. There is a tightrope connecting the top floor of the barn to the Opple crusher across the farm. The Opple trees in the orchard are grown in a row, with ripe Opples visible on them. Due to the small number of trees, as well as the many filled crates despite this, it can be assumed that the Opple tree is a high-output crop. Of note is the Opple crusher opposite the Fuzzle-infested barn, activated by a surged Zappfly; it can be used to kill Clakkerz, and even yields an achievement in some versions of the game. It can play a key role during the fight against McGraw's gang. It is also the junction of the farm's tightropes and connects with the barn and the first floor of the farmhouse. The Clakkerz working at the farm tend to complain a lot about their work. In addition to this, they are rather rude to Stranger, refusing to even point him in the right direction of Buzzarton and instead, insulting him and telling him to leave. The residents of the farmhouse (Farmer Beeks and his family) will angrily tell Stranger to leave if he enters the building, and although Beeks becomes friendly when Stranger identifies himself as the security guard the other residents remain unpleasant toward him. The clumsy inhabitants are not defenseless, though; they have guns and are not afraid to use them if the Stranger should get violent. Stranger's Wrath Stranger first encounters the farm while traveling to Buzzarton. He intends to ask the Clackerz at the farm's entrance for directions to Buzzarton, but is mistaken for a security guard coming to pick up Beeks' Moolah. Stranger, if the player so chooses, takes advantage of this and steals the farmer's Moolah. Sometime later Meagly McGraw raids the farm (presumably for his love of Opples) and kills all of the Clakkerz living and working there. Stranger has to clear the farm of all outlaws before McGraw exits the farmhouse safe room to face him. Gallery Vandalized Opple Farm Sign.png|Father Beeks' Opple Farm Sign now vandalized ever since Meagly McGraw took it over. Opple Farm Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept Art of the Opple Farm Opple Farm Concept Art 1.jpg|Windmill Concept for the Opple Farm Farmer Beeks Opple Farm Sign.gif|Father Beeks' Opple Farm Sign before it was Vandalized by the Outlaws See Also *Meagly McGraw *Beeks the Opple Farmer Trivia * During the fight against Meagly McGraw, there is a corpse of a Clakker being roasted on a spit. * During the fight against Meagly McGraw in Farmer Beeks' house the word "HELP" is written on the sign on the safe room door. * When The Stranger first passes through Farmer Beek's Opple Farm after having just bountied Boilz Booty in Gizzard Gulch, standing near Farmer Beek long enough with result in Farmer Beek making several comments, one of which pertains to the "Green Bay Peckers", an obvious poultry-punned allusion to the Wisconsin NFL team, the "Green Bay Packers". * If you're on the top floor of the farmhouse during the fight against Meagly McGraw after killing Tiny he will run around and taunt. He won't spot you despite shooting him. * You can use one of the hydraulic presses located within the farm to kill Beeks the Opple Farmer, which gives you the achievement "Farmer Harmer". Category:Locations Category:Stranger's Wrath Category:Industrial Locations